


Shroom Temple

by outerealm



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm
Summary: Non consensual sex between a DJ Toad and a Hole Punch that have been humanized.DJ should not of stopped to pick up those disks.
Relationships: DJ Toad/Hole Punch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Shroom Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con Sex between humanized stationary and toad. Not beta'd or anything, pounded out very shortly.

DJ shouldn’t of stopped to pick up those disks.

He sat still on the couch, staring down at the floor. He had been advised _(threatened)_ by the almost human thing across from him that if DJ looked at it, he’d have his face taken off too. It had just been a single day of fruitless searching for music that would please the other, but so far they had found nothing. That was because, DJ had a sinking feeling, the theme he had picked for the night didn’t match up to what the Other wanted.

But disk after disk was shot down with a ripping critique. If it weren’t for the threat of his face coming off, he’d be having a lot more fun puzzling out the taste of music. It was his favorite thing to do really, finding that musical selection that made someone’s eyes light up in joy. But alas, DJ thought, it was time to face the facts. His face was probably going to disappear tonight.

A giant hand pressed against the back of him head. He could feel the odd sensation of the hole in the middle of the hand biting slightly. It felt weird. He didn’t like it.

Tears sprouted at the edges of his eyes, hidden by his sunglasses. If his face was taken off, would his sunglasses be as well? Or would they slide off of the empty hole left behind? These were important questions to distract himself from the huge almost human beside him.

“So, that was quite the waste of time and a huge failure.”

“C’mon my man.” DJ begged, hands curling into fists. “I’m tired and you’re probably tired too. It’s been a long day of running ya’know? And I guess tearing off people’s faces.”

He probably should’ve left that part out, but too late now. DJ flinched as the hand pressed down harder, before releasing him. Huh, wait- his face was still there and- “I suppose you’re correct. I dunno why King Olly gave me a human body when our end goal is _that _,__ but still...”

A dark foot stepped into view. DJ wasn’t sure actually if it was dark because of his sunglasses, or the fact that the skin tone was dark. He didn’t dare look up to get a better view. Instead, he stared at the glimmering gold jewels set into an anklet. They glowed with some kind of inner light, like miniature pieces of the sun.

But that couldn’t be, right? He couldn’t leave the temple, since the door was locked tight by the other.

“Alright, we’re stopping for now. There's no sun anyways, so I’m the one who decides when the day begins and ends.”

“Wait- No sun?” DJ almost looked up, before remembering to keep it down.

The Other laughed, sharp and biting. “That’s right, you haven’t been outside yet. Would you like to see the desert under eternal darkness? Mmm, but then you might run away. You’re staying inside.”

The sun was gone, the sun was gone, his face face was going to be next. Like all the others wandering the crypt, his face would be gone. Would it be peaceful? Would it be painful? They didn’t seem to be in pain when he had fled from them. But-

“Now then. You’re a human, so you’re used to a human body, right.” It wasn’t inflected like a question.

“Yeah my man. I know basically how a human body works.”

“Good. I got a question for you. I’ve basically worked out what the four limbs do, But the last part is what I’m most curious about. I seem to have a fifth limb.”

Fifth-

A giant cock pressed against his hands. Well then. Sex-ed for monsters? This was not what he had expected. His head was spinning as he tried to come up with the best way to word what it was- “Nah, I’m just fucking with you. I know what this is.”

The Other laughed, deep and bellowing. DJ sighed in half relief, only to flinch as he was thrown face first against the sofa arm rest. Nope. No, no, no, no, he had an idea of the flow and where it was going, and he didn’t like it.

“I think I’m gonna test it out. Apparently it’s supposed to be pleasurable. At least it should be for me. I don’t know about you.”

Hands grabbed his pants, ripping them off. It was time to bail. He’d rather become faceless then be used like a fleshlight-

The Other was laughed, as they easily pinned down his squiring body. Made sense when one hand was the size of his face. The Other was far too big and strong to actually win against. It would all be up to Mario, when he came and-

“Come on my guy!” DJ begged, trying to pull himself over the edge of the sofa as the Other continued to pin him with a single hand between the shoulders. “You’d have a better time on your own then someone like me. B-Besides, there’s no way that will fit comfortabliieeeeeeee!” His last syllable turned into a squeal of shock as cold lubed fingers prodded his asshole. His knees buckled, and he sagged against the sofa arm.

The pressure lightened, as the other ignored him. Calloused fingers spread apart his cheeks. DJ whimpered pathetically, beginning to turn his head. It may be better to get his face off before- a hand yanked his legs out from underneath him, sending him tumbling onto the sofa proper. His sunglasses squashed against his face, and two fingers thrust in without a cursory warning. It was cold, came the distant thought. It was mostly a wash under the spark of pure pleasure that came shortly after. His moan changed tone and timber, as he struggled to gather himself. He shivered, as a hand slid beneath his heating body and the smooth velvet of the sofa, fingers flicking against his cock.

Why was this guy lavishing so much attention? Wouldn’t it be better to get it over with? He moaned, softly, as the fingers inside of him twitched. Now he could feel the bumps of the cold rings against his walls. It was chilling, and the contrast was startling under the pressure filling him.

Hands propped him up, face still burrowed in the sofa cushion, but ass in the air, open and inviting. His dick was twitching, not hard yet. But it was getting there, as a huge body pressed up against his. The fingers were wiggling, seeking for what had made him make that noise before. A ring caught, and twisted against his prostrate. He collapsed again, drooling and moaning. His dick was hard now, nestled in his captors hand.

The Other was growling against his back, a low vibration that shook his body like the thumping bass of the speakers he setup. He wheezed for breath, hands futile tugging at the wrist of the Other behind him. He buried his face further into the couch cushions, despite the pain the sunglasses sparked. The pain grounded him, allowed him to to take a deep, shaking breath and remember he was trying to look at the Other behind him and just have his face torn off.

But the Other wasn’t giving him a break. Instead, the gigantic dick slid between his legs, rubbing against his. Like this, he was reminded of the sheer size difference between them. The Other hummed, fingers wrapped around both of their dicks. “You really are quite small, aren’t you?”

His response was lost, under a quick prodding twist. He muffled his moans as best as he could into his hands. He didn’t have anywhere else to put them. He didn’t want to touch the Other, and he couldn’t stop this any longer he realized. The Other’s growls weren’t stopping. They continued, a low vibration in his body as fingers found the prostrate. He came, immediately, as long, thick fingers stroked it. He whimpered, panting as his dick wilted. “Mmmm, that’s something new. I didn’t know humans had that.”

“P-Please-” DJ begged. The Other continued to ignore his noises. It stroked again, and DJ jolted forward. He reached out, grabbing onto the sofa arm, fumblingly trying to pull away. Another stroke made him let go, howl filling the air. The pleasurable wave crashed into his body, but he didn’t have anything to give. His cock was limp from the attention earlier. The other slid his fingers down it- did he not realize because of how gravity pulled it down? He wasn’t sure.

DJ flinched as a hand pressed against his head, trembled as fingers dug into long hair and raked back. The purple and white headband pulled off under the insistent fingers of the Other. It slipped to the floor, unnoticed. Long hair spilled out, sticking to his sweaty body now.

“Is this my turn now?” The Other muttered, mostly to himself. DJ could barely hear him above the spinning of his head.

The Other pulled back, leaving DJ to shiver in the cool air for a brief second. Was it over? He wouldn’t think so- Nope. DJ choked on his moans as a hand split his cheeks apart, guiding his bottom back onto-

It was huge and thick. He had known that, but new energy flowed into his limbs at the thought of it actually entering. It was way too big. He struggled, efforts to escape over the edge of the sofa renewed. The Other laughed, easily catching DJ’s shoulder to keep him steady as he pushed in. He wasn’t aware he could be pushed open so far. His moans were the only noise in the room, as the Other continued pushing in inexorably. It hurt and yet- A bump brushed past his prostate, making his cock jerk. It was starting to come back to attention under the less-then-gentle actions.

His hands didn’t know where to go. DJ shivered, trying to squirm forward towards the arm. Or somewhere else other then here. A large hand curled around his left hip, pressing it back. DJ whimpered, as another hand slid through his hair, pulling it off sweat-slicked skin. DJ jumped, as a cold ring pressed against his back. Was… Were they kissing him? Was that a lip ring? He couldn’t tell, he didn’t know the face of the Other behind him. The Other was kissing his back, he could feel it if he concentrated. That was definitely a lip sensation. The cold ring pressed against his spine, working up towards the neck.

DJ shifted, breath shuddering in and out. He was still being split open wide, distracted by the cold of the ring. How much bigger could the Other be? No, no more, he couldn’t take any more!

The Other chuckled in his ear. “I don’t even have to punch holes in you since you’ve got such a big one down here.”

A hand slapped his bottom. DJ cried out, tears pouring down his face. The Other stopped, leaving DJ a sobbing mess on the couch cushion. The Other brushed his hair, petting him quietly like a dog or something. DJ coughed, the tears starting to stop as they both remained still.

The Other bit. Hard.

DJ’s tears began again as teeth sunk in deep into his neck, and the cock slammed all the way in. He was stuffed full, he was going to be split in half. He couldn’t move he was stuffed so full, bowed down on a sofa. “Where did your spunk from earlier go? Not that I mind this either.” The other pulled back, as DJ shivered.

The cry of pleasure echoed in the room as the Other slammed back in. DJ’s body slid forward under the immense pressure. His dick spurted weakly, sandwiched between the velvet and the heavy weight of the body bearing down on him.

The Other pulled back out, and back in, dick scraping against his walls. DJ panted for breath, head rising a bit to stare at red velvet. The hand on his hip steadied him for some reason as The Other pumped in and out, humming a tune. He couldn’t recognize it, he couldn’t hear above the beating of his heart in ears. DJ’s body was moving, without his permission.

Hips shook, chasing the dick that almost but not quite pulled out. His walls squeezed, fingers grasping for anything to actually catch onto. His hands fell on the hand bracing the Other up, wrapping around the wrist as he senselessly begged for release. “Please, I want to cum, please, please, please-”

“Not yet.” The Other snarled back. His rhythm was picking up, gaining speed. DJ moaned, fingers digging into the wrist. The other snarled, hand releasing his waist to grab his grasping hands to pin them down. He was trapped, and it felt good yet wrong at the same time.

DJ felt the exact moment The Other released. White hot splashes of cum filled him, searing and marking him to the very core. Teeth sank into the other side of his neck, and he came.

DJ sank into darkness, face down on the couch. The last sensation he had was of cum trickling between his legs as The Other pulled out, and the sensation of a hand patting his head.

The Hole Punch turned human stared down at the passed out figure beneath him. Fucking the DJ had been the right choice. Probably, if it had been anyone else, they would’ve tried to look at him. DJ on the other hand, had properly kept his face away from him.

There was a brief moment, where he had thought DJ might turn to look at him. But… for some reason the thought excited him more then it set him on edge. It wouldn’t be too bad, would it? Punch reached out, flipping DJ over roughly.

The unconscious human sprawled out below him. From the front, his bite marks weren’t as obvious, but the dried tear tracks were. He brushed his thumb over therm, hesitating as he started to hook his fingers beneath sunglasses. He didn’t like faces. He didn’t like people staring at him unless he was ready to be stared at really.

If DJ woke up like this, he’d probably have to punch out his face. And, he rather enjoyed listening to DJ’s begging. Punch would hate to have to end it like this. No, it was better to leave the sunglasses on.

DJ stirred slightly, breath catching as he curled up into a small ball on the couch. Now what? Well, there was a blackout curtain for the party he’d crashed tossed to one side. He tossed it over the sleeping DJ, and sat back down. It had been fun, but he was getting a bit sleepy himself. So, why not take a nap? Even if DJ saw his face, there wasn’t anyone to tell. It didn’t matter.

Instead, he’d take his time with DJ, working through the catalog. It would keep DJ busy, and at ‘night’ whenever Punch decided, he’d call for him. They could try something new every night. Like-

Punch picked up the headband from off the floor from where it had fallen. It would be nice, to blindfold DJ, and have him ride his dick. And maybe another night, he could fuck DJ on the turntable? No, no, that wouldn’t do. He absolutely couldn’t leave this room. He had to protect the Yellow Streamer at all costs. Against the doors then instead. So close to freedom, but unable to escape.

It was almost too bad he had removed the sun. It would’ve been nice to see the darkness and fear creeping onto DJ at the same time. But, with no sun then there would be nothing to stop their feverish night.

He slid his fingers along long, unbound hair, grinning. “We’re going to have the best of times.”

__

___“Three!”_ _ _

___Punch held his fist in the air, feeling his power flowing out of him. Everything he had taken was being removed. Like he never existed. And soon, he wouldn’t._ _ _

___“Two!”_ _ _

___He stared straight at the DJ, who looked caught between relief and sorrow. Well, almost everything. If there was only one person he’d be remembered by, then this one was it._ _ _

___“One!”_ _ _

____His favorite music was playing. Punch felt his body melting away. DJ shifted uncomfortably, but he wasn’t looking away. Punch had never known how exultant he could feel when his favorite toy was staring right at him. The terror and relief in DJ’s form told him all he needed to know.__ _ _

____He might disappear forever, but like a ugly scar, his memory would remain with DJ until the day he died. And that was more then good enough for him.__ _ _


End file.
